De cigarros e fumaça
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Cigarro, fumaça... e sentimentos levados pelo vento. InoPOV ShikaIno -presente de amigo secreto pra Mari May-


_Presente de amigo-oculto! Tempo recorde de execução! :D_

_E não me esqueci das outras fics, eu juro!_

_Aguardem e confiem! ;D -q_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shikamaru, Ino, Asuma e demais citados - ® Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_Ino POV_**

"_Eu realmente odeio cigarros... eles fazem meus olhos arderem..."_

Foi a primeira frase que ele disse depois de acender um cigarro e colocá-lo na boca. Debaixo da chuva, com nosso sensei de tantos anos morto diante de nós, a água que caía do céu e fumaça do cigarro ajudou a disfarçar as nossas lágrimas. E as dele também.

Foi assim que Shikamaru começou a fumar.

Ainda estava abalada pela morte de Asuma-sensei, mas não consegui deixar de reparar o quanto aquilo era estranho.

Ele saiu da cerimônia em homenagem a Asuma para pensar, foi o que me disseram... soube depois que ele passou um bom tempo fumando.

De saída da vila em busca dos Akatsukis que tiraram a vida do nosso sensei, Shikamaru acendia um cigarro atrás do outro. Diferente do que fazíamos com Asuma, eu e Chouji não o repreendemos. Não nos sentíamos no direito.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar que apesar de todo seu jeito desencanado, eu pensava que fumar seria a última coisa que Shikamaru faria na sua vida.

Ele voltou de sua vingança pessoal contra Hidan com um cigarro nos dedos quase todo consumido. Mas até esse ponto, eu ainda achava normal. Pensava que com o tempo, ele deixaria de prestar essa homenagem ao sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ainda com esses cigarros, Shikamaru?" – perguntei a ele enquanto íamos para o prédio da hokage atrás de pistas do misterioso ninja que havia matado Jiraya-sama.

"Sim, algo contra?" – ele me respondeu displicente, mexendo com o cigarro na boca, de um modo que estranhamente me lembrou o nosso sensei.

Não consegui respondê-lo porque logo fomos chamados por Tsunade-sama.

Fazia quase seis meses da morte de Asuma e ele ainda não havia largado aqueles malditos cigarros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agora estou aqui sozinha, num dos bancos de madeira recém-construídos, pensando o que será de Konoha, dos habitantes, de Sasuke-kun e da Sakura. Já chorei tudo que havia pra chorar desde que a vila foi destruída e como uma desgraça nunca vem sozinha, ao mesmo tempo descobrimos que Sasuke-kun estava envolvido até o pescoço com a Akatsuki.

A mesma Akatsuki que matou Asuma e quase destruiu a vila por completo.

O som de passos me faz sair dos meus pensamentos distantes.

* * *

- O que faz aqui, Shikamaru? – Ino perguntou, se virando para observar o garoto que se aproximava dela.

- Vim ver como você estava. Não me parecia nada bem na reunião dos novatos. – disse o Nara, se sentando ao lado dela no banco enquanto mexia com o cigarro nos lábios.

Ino não respondeu.

- Você sabe que temos que crescer não é? Não podemos ficar para sempre como crianças que são poupadas de situações de guerra. Nem que a guerra envolva alguém que já foi do nosso convívio.

- Eu... sei... sei de tudo isso – as palavras saíam com dificuldade da boca da Yamanaka – mas ainda não consigo acreditar que Sasuke-kun se tornou um membro da Akatsuki, é surreal demais pra mim...

- Não posso negar que fiquei chocado também, até para o Sasuke isso parece demais. – comentou Shikamaru, tirando o cigarro da boca.

- Eu não pude ficar do lado da Sakura, não sei como ela está, o que se passa na cabeça dela, não sei o que ela vai fazer quanto a essa situação... me sinto uma inútil sem poder fazer nada aqui...

- Confie na Sakura, ela saberá o que fazer. Talvez você deveria estar mais preocupada com o Sasuke. – disse Shikamaru, recolocando o cigarro na boca.

- E por que deveria? – Ino perguntou com voz forte.

- Oras, você não era apaixonada por ele? Não foi por isso que estava chorando?

- Eu não sou mais aquela menininha apaixonada pelo garoto mais popular da academia ninja, Shikamaru Nara! Achei que já tivesse percebido isso! – ela respondeu se sentindo ofendida.

- Ah sim, me desculpe... agora a sua mira está voltada para o Sai.

- O... o quê? Shikamaru, você está sendo ridículo! – a loira estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Não fui eu que fiquei abobada com um elogio vindo do novo integrante do time 7. – o Nara tirou o cigarro da boca e agora brincava com ele nos dedos.

- Ahhhhhhh! – Ino gritou e cruzou os braços emburrada. E parou pra pensar. Teria sido ela tão fútil assim, tão visível para todos, inclusive para seus companheiros de time?

Lembrou-se de quando se dizia apaixonada por Sasuke. E a amizade de tantos anos com Sakura abalada por causa disso.

E Sasuke saiu da vila e ela não estava lá para impedi-lo. Quem estava era sua amiga de cabelos rosados. Agora depois de tantos anos, nem sabia direito o porquê chorava com as últimas notícias do Uchiha.

"Grande apaixonada eu sou, hein..."

Lembrou-se então de quando viu Sai pela primeira vez. A semelhança com Sasuke era inegável, mas ele nunca que iria substituí-lo, ela pensou...

Até o momento que ele a elogiou. E Ino não pode conter seu ego. E nem o brilho do seus olhos com aquele garoto até então estranho.

"Deprimente..."

Lembrou-se da vez que tentou impressionar Neji. De outra vez que Kiba chamou sua atenção. Até Naruto ela já havia achado interessante, pelo menos por cinco minutos.

"Volúvel... é essa a palavra... que horror, parece que vou pra onde o vento me leva..."

O vento agora trouxe outra coisa para perto de si. A fumaça que saía do cigarro recém-aceso de Shikamaru.

- Argh... essa coisa... – a Yamanaka afastou a fumaça branca com as mãos.

- Te incomoda? Achei que já tivesse se acostumado, depois de tantos anos de convivência com Asuma-sensei...

- Eu aprendi a conviver com isso, mas nunca vou me acostumar – ela tossiu – E você, não vai largar isso nunca mais?

- Por que, isso te preocupa? – o Nara perguntou sério.

- Claro, até parece que não era você que ficava dando sermões no Asuma-sensei sobre o mal que o cigarro faz! Nem gosto de dizer isso, mas acho que se ele não tivesse morrido naquela missão... morreria cedo do mesmo jeito por causa dessa porcaria...

- Ora ora, então você se preocupa comigo, achei que tal coisa era exclusiva do Sasuke ou do Sai! – Shikamaru riu contido, ainda com o cigarro entre os dedos.

Ino se sentiu triste novamente. Agora parecia que sua lista de sentimentos voláteis incluía Shikamaru também, e incluso pelo próprio.

Mas ela sabia que não era bem assim. Depois de tantos anos de time 10, Shikamaru não era somente alguém a quem ela dispensaria sentimentos superficiais que mudam como o vento.

Embora ela não soubesse direito que sentimentos seriam esses.

- Bem, já que você vai ficar aí bancando a chaminé, eu vou embora antes que comece a tossir sem parar. – Ino se levantou do banco.

- Mas eu não estou fumando mais. – Shikamaru disse despreocupado.

- O quê? Tá maluco? O que é isso então? – ela apontou para o cigarro acesso na mão do Nara.

- Eu acendo ele apenas pra me distrair. E quando coloco ele na boca, está sempre apagado... virou mania pra "pensar melhor", eu acho. Parei de fumar um mês mais ou menos depois da morte do Asuma.

- Não dá pra acreditar, Shikamaru, sério... – Ino estava se virando para ir embora, quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso.

- Talvez assim você acredite – e jogando o cigarro aceso e não-tragado longe, Shikamaru puxou Ino para perto de si, juntando seus lábios com os dela.

Ino paralisou, enquanto sentia algo se espalhar por todo o seu corpo e um gosto diferente invadir a sua boca. Não fazia ideia de que gosto era aquele, mas tinha certeza que não era de fumaça de cigarro...

Era algo doce...

Shikamaru interrompeu o beijo roubado, sentiu por instantes a respiração ofegante e assustada da Yamanaka e se afastou, virando-se de costas para ela e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, displicente como sempre.

Uma brisa começou a soprar.

- O vento é engraçado, não é? Ele espalha tudo que vê pelo caminho. E nós nunca conseguimos controlá-lo. – Shikamaru pensou alto.

Ele olhou para o cigarro quase apagado no chão.

- Ainda bem que não somos como essa fumaça. Podemos escolher que caminho vamos seguir. Não precisamos nos deixar levar pelo vento.

"Fumaça, vento... volúvel... que analogia bizarra..." – Ino ria-se do que acabava de pensar. E talvez essa fosse a intenção do Nara.

- Decidi não ser mais uma fumaça carregada pelo vento, Ino. Espero que um dia você possa fazer o mesmo. – ele disse olhado-a de soslaio, com um sorriso maroto, para depois se virar e ir embora.

Ino sabia que ele não estava lhe dando um ultimato, nem a forçando a nada.

Um dia ela iria aprender a controlar os ventos que levavam seu coração esfumaçado de um lado para outro. E Shikamaru a estaria esperando.

* * *

_Weeeeeeeeeee, nem acredito que consegui fazer essa fic! Tirando as interrupções, acho que a escrevi em menos de 2 horas! Claro que o problema é sempre o final, não gostei muito dele (novidade XD), mas espero que minha amiga oculta goste :D_

**_Mari May-chan,_** _"mamãe" ficou muito feliz de ter te tirado! Pensei em fazer uma montagem, um desenho, mas achei uma fic ShikaIno a melhor pedida! (e mais rápido também, LOL)  
(rápido ONDE? XD)  
Afinal, somos as únicas abandonadas no barquinho ShikaIno perto do transatlântico ShikaTema, né? XD_

__

Espero que goste, mas se não gostar, pode malhar também, eu deixo, hahahaha XD

E um Natal maravilhoso pra você, com muitas bênçãos de Deus pra você e toda sua família. E que Papai Noel passe por aí e te deixe muitos presentes (e quem sabe um Shikamaru de carne e osso embrulhado pra presente, que tal? ;D) /delira

Mil beijos da sua "mamãe" e amiga secreta

**_Hakeru-chan  
_**


End file.
